This invention relates to a mousetrap, and more particularly to an improved baitable catch operable to spring the trap.
Mice seem to have an incredible capability of stealing the bait out of a trap without being caught.
Many traps have a catch and bait bar which simply has a hole in it for the bait; and the mice seem to have an ability to clean out the bait from the hole with impunity. Sometimes, a quantity of bait may be tied to the bait bar, only to have the bait stolen, leaving the bait bar and catch in set position and without catching the mouse.